


The After Hours

by KtheKid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: It's sex, that's it. Read it.





	1. Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> During my early hiatus I found some lost stories stuffed in a random folder, I knocked some of the dust off and gave it a good spit shine. Lets get reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yang night out clubbing she texts Blake to see if she up for an early morning visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake x Yang
> 
> NSFW Warning: Oral sex, lesbian sex, fingering, heat/mating cycle

Flashing lights, the satisfied burn from a bottle of tequila settling in her throat, bodies that smelled of either cheap perfume, cologne, or booze is now rubbed on Yang.

Switching between male dance partners to females. Most tried to cop a feel on the sexy boastful blonde, a few lucky males patrons got death glares while the others a broken hand, well not broken just once the effects of alcohol wears off their hangover will be the least of their problems.

As for the females  _ all _ are welcome. Hell if Yang didn't ride here on her bike she would have at least ten of the most beautiful ladies, hopefully one littered in ink. She have them wrapped around her finger in the backseat of her Mustang. Literally.

There are several that caught her eyes many times, a few flirts, some none PG-13 touches, most definitely a joke or two about her metal arm having a vibrating function. But this is just a tease for her to start the main course, pulling out her phone Yang began to text a certain cat eared woman, Blake.

_ ‘Y- BLAAAAAKEEE!’ _

As the blonde navigated her way outside the club the streets are more lively than Menagerie marketplace, even their red light district is no competition to Haven's. That's where she got such an addition to either getting a tattoo or get a person with tattoos.

The beautiful markings of faunus culture screamed from the skin those who has them. It's like taking a small glimpse into how they led their lives, their status, their personality.

While she was making her decent down the street to her black and yellow motorcycle, Yang continued to set her plan in motion.

_ ‘B- Yang it is 2 in the morning.’ _

Technically the time is 1:48, but she didn't let that small detail side track her.

_ ‘Y- I know and I'm sorry but I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to stop by. _

_ Y- Also I know you too well to believe that you was sleep. _

_ Y- Also also I know your reading Howling at the Moon.’ _

This caused Blake text messages to halt. After a minute or two passed a small meow came from her phone.

_ ‘B- What do you want Yang? _

_ Y- Like I said to stop by. _

_ B- Right. _

_ B- You just left a club didn't you? _

_ Y- What does that have to do with me seeing you. _

_ B- How much have you drink? _

_ Y- That too is irrelevant. _

_ B- You touch me or make one ONE cat pun I will kill you and this time it's a promise. _

_ Y- Calm down Blakie your acting like your on the rag. _

_ B- You have 10 minutes.’ _

The blonde giggled a little at her ‘friend's’ tone, the reserved bookworm is usually stoic and display sarcasm in every form possible. The only time she shows any act of aggression is towards Weiss or when she's in heat.

Come to think of it, it is mid-summer and most pure blooded faunus sometimes hide or stalk the nights looking for a mate. A few tend to be angry and spiteful without cause, others are more high maintenance, having to give them some form of love each second. The brutish blonde have no idea how Coco can deal with Velvet's constant need of affection, neither do she really care to find out.

Yang have seen the darker side of Blake when her puns, pranks, or her eagerness to do something gotten to unbearable, leaving to sore throat disagreement. She even remember the time her cat eared friend almost kicked her ass for accidentally eating  **one** again just one of her tuna sandwiches.

Great times her and Blake great times indeed.  _ ‘Wait. If Blake acting so hostile then she must be, nah it couldn't came this early, well Blake have been a few weeks early and late before. Wait.’ _ As Yang begin to but these series of thoughts together in her head she text Blake again to test this theory.

_ ‘Y- You know what Blake your right. It is way to late at night to come over and bother you. I'll come over later. How does 4 sounds? _

_ B- 8 minutes.’ _

“Shit.” That's the only response she have, Blake is in heat either starting or somewhere in the middle. Now she stuck between a rock and a hard place, to make her friend of seven years pissed off at her for putting down a good book to be aggregated or to not show up at all. Yang took the latter the second option will for surely get her a quick ticket into a shallow grave.

Yang revved up her bike and speed off to Blake's apartment, on the trip there she tried- and using that term very loosely. Like a hotdog thrown into a hallway loosley. She have been drinking but she not drunk, buzzed for sure, her mother's side of the family are know to be drunks and Yang was granted this sacred power, at least she knows when to put down the bottle unlike her uncle Qrow who bleeds and breathe vodka and rum.

* * *

After a few unsafe turns and cut-offs, breaking the speed once or thrice, along with a quick stop to the nearest corner store, she finally come made it to the brunette apartment complex with 1.29 seconds to spare.

As the door creaked open Yang is greeted by Blake with rosy red cheeks. “I brought snacks.” Looking over the fish crackers Yang held up to her, Blake moved aside enough to let her friend enter her home.

When she walked past the smell of other people; women mainly stuck out more than the alcohol on her breath. Granted she have no reason to really care about Yang's nightly outings and whom she choose to spend them with, its just the smell of she can't stand. Yang too knew this so both women came up with a few rules shec can agreed with; to cleanse herself before she sit anywhere in Blake's home, if she was too wasted to do so Yang will have to sleep outside on the balcony unless it's raining she can sleep on the living room floor.

After her long shower, Yang reentered the living room, finding Blake reading a book with the t.v. playing on a low volume as background noise.

Both sat in comfortable silence until the blonde felt the urge to talk. Their conversation is simple and light hearted, in her unspoken promise Yang strayed away from any form of cat puns.

Mere minutes past and Yang can see a pink blush forming on Blake face along with a few not so subtle shivers. Without a second thought placed her warm hand on the inside of Blake's left calf.

This simple touch sent pleasurable lighting bolts through her body, but didn't complain about the hand being there. Yes she maybe a cat faunus but it will be a hail storm in the deepest depths of hell and Lucifer will become an angel again before she succumb to her heat. She is a person not some animal whom will choose anyone as a sex partner.

But this feeling with Yang is different, they have been intimate before going from cuddling together during cold nights, where Yang body heat is the most welcoming to one night stands. Even now her touch is even more wanted but she refuse every urge she have to plow the brains out of the blonde during her heats.

Yang isn't the type to keep relationship for long and that is a heartache Blake is willing to avoid no matter how much her body burn to be in contact with the brute.

Blake is staring unblinkingly at the foreign pages before her, she's at the most heated scenes of the story how she turnt back to these pages are beyond her. “Blake. Blake!” It took a few moments to get her attention, “Are you ok, you're turning a little red.”

Yang violet eyes contained true weariness and some mix of fear, even the hand she placed on her leg is gone. But from Yang's perspective she saw something different, her friend eyes contained a small rim of amber and blown out pupils, the shade of red is beginning to cover her cheeks. Blake contained the look of pure lust.

The black eared faunus moved on her own convictions, she climbed into Yang lap taking her lips into her's, the kiss is slow but needy, as much as Yang enjoying the kiss this have to stop. “Blake I don't think this is a good idea.”

But she isn't hearing this plea as another kiss is shared between them, grinding her center into Yang trying to find some source of friction. Again the blonde is tried to make another plea to stop but Blake stated her feeling on the matter, “Yang shut up and fuck me.”

No more words passed the pun maker lips only the groans of pleasure as their tongues fought a hefty battle for dominance with the faunus as victor.

Their makeout session went from the three seat couch to the bedroom, where some article of clothing are spewn about in the hallways an issues they can deal with later. Yang layed Blake's body on the queen sized bed, both breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen.

Yang looked down at the body of Blake. The faunus frame is much smaller than that of the blonde, their bodies fit perfectly together like a puzzle piece.

A finger trailed down the valley of creamy pale breast, a dusky colored nipples becoming erect before the real fun even started. Hot wet kissed traveled on every inch of her throat with light nibbles following the path.

Groans left the woman under, leaving her neck with red hickies she continued her journey south. Hands touching on every inch of exposed skin dull nails carrying fire but cold metal would soon put out the flame causing Blake to shiver at the touch.

Full lips teased twin breast, licking at dusky brown areolas instead of harden nipples begging to be touched squeezed, to be sucked on. Usually the cat faunus would be quiet one in the bedroom, yes she would make a small moan when she's at her peak of cumming but never like this.  _ This _ Blake whimpered for more almost growling in frustration at the teasing, and Yang ego is taking in every cry.

It would seemed as minutes passed until she took a nipple into her mouth only to be ravished by a wet appendage. The heat radiating from Yang mouth followed by the touch of cold metal threw Blake's mind to a spiral, the off set temperature made her shiver.

The blonde didn't want to stay in one spot for to long so she left the harden peaks, trailing wet butterfly kisses across a flat stomach. Mapping out each patch of skin. Every fading scar, groove, and stretch marks are embedded into her memory.

Now she made it to slender creamy white legs. Whoever is the embodiment of lust can truly understand Yang's fixation with Blake's legs. Firm but soft thighs, the smooth creamy texture untouched by the years of violent protests and tag team bar fights.

“Please Yang. Please.” Lost in her own thoughts Yang could barely register the words her partner said, “Please!”

This caused the brute to stiffen slightly, fiery amber eyes spoke its own plea for her to stop teasing, to skip ahead to the main event and Yang Xiao Long is not one to disappoint.

Her thick tongue licked its way up Blake's center causing her to cry out. Each slow lick is precise avoiding her clit entirely, putting most of her attention on the velvet entering that is releasing its sweet nectar.

Nails scratching at crumpled sheets, trying to find something anything to hold her down to earth. Legs buckling at each swipe, the sudden force of which her clit is being sucked nearly blew the woman mind into oblivion.

Moans turned into screams of pleasure, goosebumps arose on every part of her body, shaking from each touch so close to the edge that a gust of wind can tip her over.

The blonde ate her like a prisoner with their last meal, and this is one meal she will enjoy having for breakfast lunch and dinner. Though she thoroughly enjoyed the taste Yang want enjoy the touch more.

Thick fingers circled the outside of her entrance, preparing Blake for what's coming next. One finger delved inside, smooth walls began to clutched her one digit. Without missing a beat the second digit entered at the same pace, idling moving her two fingers about as Yang continued the assault on the small bundle of nerves.

More please poured from her partner's mouth, though Yang have no sense of rushing their fun, she alternated between licking and sucking, the brute decided to give Blake what she's been waiting for. Moving her two digits against her g-spot in a come hither motion, the faunus became wildly. Trying to move away from this new pleasure but the woman between her legs latched her metal arm around her waist. With a  _ lot _ of practice the metal prosthetic isn't a crushing grip on her waist it would be more welcoming if it wasn't for the coldness.

More wetness pour from the faunus like a faucet that made it easier push through the growing tightness. A plush pillow is used to muffle some of the loud moans that is emitting from Blake.

She so close very close. Her back arched off the bed, toes curling thighs quaking in each movement, with one last hard suck to the small bud and the dam collapsed. Blake essences spilled out with Yang right close behind lapping up what she can as she help the faunus ride out her orgasm, her whole body shook violently with every movement.

Loud muffled screams filled the small apartment, the neighbors are going to leave some very nasty notes attached to the door later but that will forever be the least of their problems.

Yang detached from Blake's center once the tremors turning into random shakes, looking over the mess she made, the cat ear faunus is covered in a sheen of sweat, full breast moved up and down with each heavy breath.

Amber eyes peeked from behind the pillow, annoyance and lust mashed into one but the brute cared not for either as she littered kisses in random spots, thinking that her job here is done she pulled Blake into her chest.

“Again.”

The whisper is nearly nonexistence it took the blonde a few moments to respond, “What?”

“I need to. -Yang I. I need to cum again.” The blonde for once in life is speechless. Her request is simple; Blake want another round of sex, but apparently this turned into a calculus question for Yang.

During their sex flings they would have at least two or three round unless one of them ends up cumming hard enough to forget their names that would last one round.

So like the genius rocket scientist she is Yang reaches over into the small nightstand and pulled out a harness that attach to her waist. “What size do you want to use tonight?”


	2. Heat of the Night pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Heat of the Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang x Blake
> 
> NSFW Warning: Lesbian sex, Strapon sex, Mating/Heat cycle, Rough sex, Missionary, Cowgirl, Doggystyle.

_ “What size do you want to use tonight?” _

That question made the faunus tongue turn into stone, she is the one receiving. The sudden rush of late night memories of Yang grinding her hips into her when she's on top, the rough pounding Blake received every time she's on her stomach, she even remember the time Yang pinned her to the wall with one arm. Now that was hot.

Thoughts of the blonde fucking her with such precision such strength. It seems that Yang only knew hard and slow, hard and fast, and a night you'll never forget. The sticky wetness the pleasurable ache of not using her legs, stroked with reckless abandon.

Thoroughly fucked like she's Yang personal property.

This too made her remember the time Sun grabbed her butt just because. In context the monkey faunus thought his cat friend didn't have a sexlife and tried to spark some interest from her blonde crush. Blake Belladonna have no regrets, she could've told Sun that she already seeing someone and he could've went back to ogling his boyfriend Neptune, but everyday since then she brought him a basket of bananas whenever she so happens to pass by his house.

“I have a new one in the closet, on the left second shelf.” Following the given instructions the brute headed for the small walk-in closet, left and on the second shelf is a black box, inside is a warm orange dildo wrapped in silk. The measurable length is roughly ten inches almost 1½ centimeters of girth, veins are prominent in every direction.

Yang attached the faux penis in seconds, slowly she put the other end inside her. Within mere moments her walls gripped the small end of the dildo with vigour. Her legs nearly went weak at this intense feeling, when she tried to touch the dildo pleasure coursed throughout her body. Applying lube became a hard challenge she can feel her hand rubbing along the shaft, running a finger across the head, each touch sent shockwaves.

Yang never seen nor meet the person who made a sex toy that can let the wearer feel equal pleasure too. Oh she is going to have a lot of fun with this.

Head up and broad shoulders back the blonde sauntered out the closet, approaching the faunus with a toothy cocky smile. Even with the little lighting inside the room Yang can see Blake lick her lips, amber eyes looks more hungrier than before but this time it's for what's attached to her.

Yang recaptured Blake lips, tongues in a steadily dancing against one another, reluctantly the blonde gave full control to Blake to concentrate on laying her sex partner down on her back and getting in between her legs. As Yang pulled away from the kiss she gave her several loving kisses to her face and neck, each patch of skin receiving its fair share of attention.

Vibrant red eyes stared into amber eyes, “Are you ready?” The faux penis rubbed up and down her sex slowly coming to a stop in between her folds. Wordlessly Blake grabbed ahold of blonde's wrist guiding Yang to her entrance quicking taking this as a sign to continue. Yang slowly pushed the head of the dildo inside her, taking twenty almost a thirty second count before adding another inch.

The faunus natural juices began to flow even more so than before, Yang would love to take this time to give herself a pat on the back on how horny she made her cat friend, but her mind is  _ very _ preoccupied on not cumming early.

The grip Blake walls held on the dildo is superior than all the females the blonde have fucked, honestly she will be content on staying in this position until the end of time, but this isn't what Yang had in mind for Blake, she plans on making her cum and not stopping until she is well spent.

Once their hips are flush against one another, the blonde grind her hips slowly into the brunette's, pulling out to the tip of the head then slide fully back inside her. Blake breath hitched each time the dildo begins to reach the deepest parts of her, hips bucking when it slides out to rub against her G-spot.

Yang placed both creamy pale legs on each shoulder placing her body over Blake she slowly grinding her hips down. Both women knows this position will reach a new pleasurable angle for the faunus, a very pleasurable angle indeed.

Even with her slow strokes the faunus tried to hold back some of the moans passing through her lips until Yang picked up her pace; fully inside her a three seconds pause then out and back in again, each time the blonde push inside it becomes rougher causing Blake toes to curl in an euphoric bliss.

Red welts are forming on the brute's back, dull nails burrowing into skin in hopes of creating a tight seal between them, leaving behind half crescent moon shapes on the skin. Yang kissed Blake deeply in hopes to hid her groans but her partner decided to nibble and suck on her lips. Their attempts to hide some of their pleasure went in vein. Ohh how the blonde in want nothing more than to indulge herself in this kiss but the burning in her abdomen is making itself known more and more. Yang is about to cum and from the looks of it Blake isn't that far behind.

Giving her all in these last several rough strokes the blonde went spiraling over the edge, Blake too followed suit; shaking of something violent, ten full inches of hard cock nestled inside her,  stretching her deliciously.

As they both basked in the afterglow of their high pulling out became a challenge, Yang is still sensitive, each movement is slowly edging her to a second orgasm but Blake's wanting vagina didn't help the situation either, each inch that is pulled out she starts to grip around the faux penis to pull the brute back inside but Yang's strong will let her see it through this incredible pleasure.

Now that she's full outside Yang looked over the mess she made of a fully flushed Blake, full breast moved up and down with each heavy breath, her body continues to carry out small aftershocks. Looking down at herself the top half of Yang's dildo is covered in a thin coating of something white, and that same something spilled from Blake center.

It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Yang Xiao Long just came inside of Blake. This created a newfound gratefulness and love to whomever made this toy. Not only does the wearer can feel actual pleasure when said person reaches their orgasm the toy can also produce fake cum.

As the blonde relish in her discovery Blake has plans to continue their night. The brunette kissed Yang going from her lips to cheeks and neck, pushing the blonde on her back to climb on top of her, without hesitation Blake lined up the dildo to her entrance but Yang quickly held her hips putting a stop to anymore movements.

“Whoa slow down there kitty cat, let me catch my breath.” Bright amber eyes looked down at her dangerously, filled with anger and if eyes could cut Yang would be finely diced.

Again she tried to push down on the dildo but strong hands kept her from moving, so the sly cat improvised by slowly stroking the faux penis. “Bbbbbb-Blake mmmmmm I I'm not ready yet.”

The simple touches turnt her brain into mush, struggling to make complete sentences, struggled to get a grasp on the position that she is in as if her partner fingers left her in an unwakeable trance. The grip the blonde had on the faunus hips became weak enough for Blake to move on her own will.

This time Yang toes curled in pleasure as Blake rode her, idly tracing the tail-end of a dragon tattoo which lead dull nails raking down washboard abs, hips moved with grace switching speeds so often, full breast bouncing with each move.

Again Yang formed some semblance of strength to stop Blake movements, in return a hand latched onto her throat; each second she refused to left go the grip gotten tighter, she needed valuable oxygen at some point so she released her hips.

There is something tantalizing about the urgency and  fire in her amber eyes, messy black hair carelessly draped around her shoulders, the several hickies placed randomly on her neck and chest, the blonde couldn't look away at this sexy beautiful woman whom is the devil in disguise. The tight grip she held around Yang throat along with the wicked smile sent chills through her body.

Each time they had sex it always been intense but never  _ this _ intense; Yang became a moaning mess, each squeeze of Blake vagina sent a delightful shock up her spin that nearly blinded the little vision she had.

The faunus slowly slid all the way off then quickly dropped back down, she repeated this nonstop and with each drop Yang soul is being lifted off into heaven, so close to fall over the edge again, still Blake continued to smile not as wicked as before its more seductive who knows what else she have in store for Yang.

Climbing off the blonde she bent over on hands and knees presenting herself. Two fingers spread apart her folds showing her pretty pink center dripping with wetness, this action left the brute dumbstruck, so the faunus  _ ‘helped’ _ her understand.

Blake used her middle and ring fingers to rub up and down her center going in small circles around her clit from there she slowly pushed her fingers inside, more wetness dripped from her center. This show only supposed to last a few seconds but the faunus was too far gone, she became so content with this feeling Blake forgot that Yang watched every last bit.

Was she embarrassed? Hell no, deep inside she relished on what she just awoke in Yang and to make sure she correctly punctuated her wordless statement she slid out her sticky wet fingers and tasted herself. Slowly licking each finger individually, sucking on them and released both with a quiet pop.

A calloused hand and cool metal gripped her hips tight placing the head of the dildo to rest at her opening before pushing in slowly. Both gasping at the contact, their sensitivity is high and both is close in reaching their orgasm. Both moved their bodies in sync but the blonde taken the lead slamming into the brunette hitting every deep spot along relentless attacking her g-spot.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with Blake loud moans, even with her face buried into the pillow didn't stop the sounds from being heard, the covers the faunus held onto for dear life is ripped to shreds, nothing can save her from this onslaught of pleasure.

Their breathing is heavy, bodies are covered in a layer of sweat, they gave the covers no sympathy. Some of the sheets are damp, some is on the floor and whatever is left Blake for surely ripped. Welts covered a good portion of Yang torso, bruises littered several parts of their bodies main their necks.

Looking back at Yang her irises dilated to nonexistence, her skin felt like fire on Blake's, she wrapped her arms tight around the faunus stroking as deep as she can inside of her. The movements are wild and carried no rhythm, this is it  **this** is what Blake been craving for, for Yang to put Blake in her place and as always Yang never fails.

Blake orgasm hit her first but Yang continued until she came too. No matter how hard she scratched into Yang's arm or pulled at the wild mane of blonde hair she prayed to some form of the highest power to not let this feeling stop.

But all great things have to come to an end, the blonde strokes became faster and greedy but she knew better than to leave her sex partner out, Yang gave direct pleasure to Blake's clit moving her fingers with the same speed as her hips.

Both their orgasms hit them like a monster truck, Blake yell her partner's name into the mattress as she arched then shook uncontrollably. Yang bit down on her hand to keep her from yelling out as she filled her yet again with fake seed. Her brain couldn't handle the over stimulation of her senses, soon her whole world turned to black.

The faunus groggily awoke to the early morning sun basking over them, Yang is holding her in a deep slumber. When she tried to move, the brute atop of her unconsciously bucked her hips and unknowingly to Blake the dildo is still buried inside her.

Although her heat has been satiated for now the movement still left an intense buzz in her nether region. Blake is now stuck in the warmth and protectiveness of Yang's arms, more like being stuck between a rock and a hard place; if Yang the rock and the hard place is the faux penis subtly moving about inside her.

She is content with laying here with partner but her instincts are yelling at her to get in the shower. Regardless of what her mind is telling her she still have to wait until the blonde akwakes. As time progressed she contemplating of the several fun things she can do to Yang and vice versa but sleep began to call Blake name, this is going to be one fun week indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few chapters in the works and I really can't choose which one to release. Keep in mind that I'm only doing RWBY and Legend of Korra (for now). There are no wrong answers, I want to hear all your thoughts on which couple or person you want to read about getting down and dirty.


End file.
